Electronic components, such as micro electromechanical systems (MEMS), may be encapsulated within a package to protect the electronic component from environmental hazards such as humidity, electrical interference, dust, physical contact, and the like. Providing a hermetically sealed atmosphere for the electronic component within the package may reduce the effect of environmental hazards.
After initial sealing of the package, which may include hermetically sealing a cover to a base, fluid may be added to the interior of the package through a fluid port in the cover. The fluid port may then be sealed. Some sealing materials used to seal the fluid port may degrade the life or operation of the component or the fluid, or may result in a non-hermetic seal. Other methods of sealing the fluid port may require the package to undergo heating to a temperature that may damage the electronic component or the fluid, or may create a mis-match between the coefficient of thermal expansion of the fluid port seal and the cover. This may stress the electronic component or may result in a failure of the seal between the fluid port seal and the cover. Still other sealing methods may require welding or high compression forces that are not suited for certain types of cover materials such as glass or ceramics.